The present invention refers to a method for producing a SiO2 granulate, comprising providing a suspension containing SiO2 particles in an aqueous liquid, freezing the suspension and removing the liquid, wherein the frozen SiO2 suspension is thawed so as to form a liquid phase and a sediment of agglomerated SiO2 particles, the liquid phase is removed and the sediment is dried for removing residual moisture and so as to form the SiO2 granulate.
Furthermore, the present invention refers to a use of the granulate.